


Bottomless Mimosas

by MythicallySnappy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, this is pretty much just squabbling and fluff and food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallySnappy/pseuds/MythicallySnappy
Summary: Rhett and Link go for brunch and mimosas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amanderjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanderjean/gifts), [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/gifts).



> I couldn't resist throwing a little one-shot together after the little exchange about brunch at the end of GMMore1014. These dorks are adorable.
> 
>   
>   
> [ [img](https://finerthingsla.com/bottomless-mimosas/) ]

     “Nah man, can’t eat that either. Dairy and maple syrup, dude. I never knew how much I’d miss it.”  
     “Will you hurry up and pick something already? I’m freaking starving.”

     Rhett flipped the menu over and let his finger trace down the column of specials. The restaurant was loud, the din of chatter and the clanging of silverware echoed throughout the small space. Link drummed his fingertips impatiently as he stared Rhett down, his stomach threatening to consume him from the inside out.  
     “Okay,” Rhett announced. “I think I found something.”  
     “Alright, finally,” Link sighed in response. “‘Bout time.” He leaned on his elbows and peered down the aisle for their server. “C’mon,” he muttered under his breath. “Where is she?”  
     “Will you relax a little? Getting all antsy isn’t gonna make her come any faster.”  
     “I’m _peaky,_ dude,” Link shot back. “I’ve gotta eat something before I throw up.”

     As if on cue, a curly-haired brunette came up to their table, notebook in hand. Link let out a quiet sigh of relief and relaxed back into the booth.  
     “Hi, I’m Ashley and I’ll be your server today,” she said with a smile. “What can I get you guys?”  
     “I’ll have the Belgian waffle,” Link replied immediately. “With strawberries and whipped cream.” He folded up his menu and slid it toward the end of the table. “And chocolate sauce,” he added as an afterthought.  
     “You got it,” Ashley said, scribbling on her notepad while trying to hide a smirk. “And for you?” she asked Rhett.  
     “I’ll do the avocado and pancetta crêpe,” Rhett said, placing his menu on top of Link’s. “With hashbrowns. Hold the cheese.”  
     “No problemo. Anything to drink?”  
     “Two mimosas,” Rhett replied with a shimmer in his eyes and a smile pulling at his cheeks.  
     “You were serious about that, huh?” Link asked, shaking his head.  
     “Yeah man, totally,” Rhett laughed. “You’re right, we deserve it.”  
     “You got it. Coming right up, fellas.”

     Ashley sauntered away and Link stretched out on the bench.  
     “What, are you trying to practice more contortioning?” Rhett asked, eyeing the bit of flesh poking out from where Link’s plaid flannel had ridden up.  
     “Gross, dude,” Link said, pressing his fingertips into his stomach. “I’m trying to stave off the freaking hunger pangs.”

     Two bubbly, orange drinks in champagne flutes with the rims lined in sugar crystals materialized on their tabletop. Link plucked the orange wedge from the rim and devoured it greedily, setting the rind aside on his napkin before snatching Rhett’s away and eating that, too.  
     “Hey man,” Rhett scolded with a smile, swatting at Link’s hand. “What if I wanted that?”  
     “Too late,” Link replied, wiping a droplet off his chin with the back of his hand.

     They sipped their sparkling beverages and talked over the episodes they’d filmed that day. Link occasionally swiped his finger up the side of his glass before gently placing his fingertip between his lips to lick the sugar away.

     Link groaned with pleasure when Ashley appeared at the end of their aisle, plates piled high with mountains of whipped cream and fried potatoes. Link barely waited for her to set his plate down before attacking his waffle with his fork, spearing a strawberry along the way. The pretty brunette laughed and scanned their table, seeing their mimosas nearing the bottoms of their glasses.  
     “Another round?” she asked playfully. Link nodded, barely listening, as he closed his eyes and chewed his waffle in rapture.

     Rhett always loved watching Link eat, and today was no exception. Seeing him retch was a surefire way to get a laugh out of Rhett, but watching Link delight in food was another pleasure entirely. They didn’t speak throughout the duration of their meal, and even though Rhett finished his crêpe first, Link followed quickly, a satisfied moan escaping his lips as he set his fork down onto his empty plate.  
     “Gosh, that was good,” Link sighed. Rhett tipped the last sip of his second mimosa down his throat with a smile.  
     “Yeah,” he said. “That hit the spot.”

     When she collected their plates, Rhett asked Ashley for one last round of mimosas, despite a sharp look from Link.  
     “What?!” he asked. “We deserve it. You said it yourself.”

     Three mimosas turned into five, and by the time the pair stumbled out of the café into the brisk, autumn air, Rhett had to steer Link by the elbow back to the studio. Their meal sat heavily in their stomachs as they made their way up to their office, Link collapsing onto the couch and pulling Rhett down along with him.  
     “I’m tired now,” Link mumbled, his eyelids heavy and tongue slurring. “I gotta have a nap.” Rhett glanced up to the loft but shook his head, the stairs seemed too intimidating to even bother with. Link’s head had already tipped back, mouth slightly agape and a gentle snore escaped from his lips. The champagne swirled around in Rhett’s head, too, so he stretched his legs onto the empty leather seat beside him and let his cheek rest on Link’s shoulder before letting his eyes drift closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [@ratchetrhink](http://ratchetrhink.tumblr.com)!


End file.
